The present invention relates, in general, to folding and processing equipment and more particularly to a variable angle folding head feature for paper folding equipment allowing, among other things, for the use of different weights of paper.
For many years, there have been numerous problems associated with paper folding machines. In general, folding machines have relied upon stationary folding heads which are capable of accommodating a small range of certain weights of paper to be folded. The heads are restrainably positioned on a horizontal plane or pre-set angle. Thus, each type of folding machine, in the prior art, being fixedly set at a particular certain folding head angle, could only accommodate certain weights and lengths of paper and only operate at certain speeds, dependent on those weights and lengths.
Folding machines with the stationary folding heads of the prior art have only been able to accommodate certain weights of paper due to the angle at which the paper leaves the head for release onto a delivery table or plane. It is the nature of this angle to change as a function of paper weight and length and apparatus folding speed.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a variable angle folding head apparatus which can accommodate a wide range of different weights and lengths of paper on a continuous, in-line folding machine.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a variable angle folding head apparatus which can vary infinitely in position from 0 degrees to 90 degrees in order to accommodate different weights and fold lengths of paper while being able to release the paper onto the delivery table with uniformity and without jams and tears occurring during the folding process.
In addition, it is an object of this invention to provide means for adjustment, such as by electric motor or by manually operable mechanical handle, to set the variable folding head to the angle required for the weight and length of paper being folded by a user.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as described by the present disclosure.